A new darkness
by FrenchFryFourteen
Summary: Rebecca is slowly discovering her foggy past, but is it too late? How will she stop Aro, Caicus and Marcus from destroying the world they once protected? rebecca is a made up new character Will she be able to decipher what the Volturi are really after?
1. Chapter 1

**My twilight story**

**By: Becca M-S**

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Death Disaster**

**"Auntie? Auntie? Can Johnny and I have some ice cream?" I strode downstairs to where my aunt Nancy lived with us. My parents we're away at Montréal for the weekend and my little brother John-William-Keith (most commonly known as Johnny) and I wanted some ice cream. But my aunt wasn't answering. I strode down stairs, still calling 'Auntie?' the entire time. Then, I heard muffled groaning and gurgling sounds coming from her room. I cautiously opened the door, peering nervously around it. There was my aunt, laying on her bed, with a gross, jagged gash in her throat and a note jabbed in with a safety pin, on her chest. Right over her heart. At some point, I started screaming. When the neighbors arrived and started to call 911, I still don't know. But I do know one thing. Her murderer wore black. And some day, I will KILL that evil s.o.b who had killed her. A life for a life. And he WILL pay. But on the note, that note that scarred my life forever, is a sentence that will forever strike a fear so great that it's almost unimaginable, into the very core of my heart. That sentence was, 'One down. Four to go. Your daddy is next.' Then at the bottom, a little _v_ was signed in elegant handwriting. My legs started shaking so bad, I collapsed right there and then. But in a weird way, I was still conscious. I could feel two sets of strong arms lifting me, with a kind, motherly voice saying "Oh the poor, poor dear! She must be exhausted!" then a soft bed. Then more movement. "Take her to my house. She will be more comfortable." Came another woman's voice. The old screen door creaking open, then shutting. Cold air caressed my cheeks as we walked outside. The memories of tonight flooded my mind like a flash flood. They stung like a thousand hornets but then, another door opened and closed then warmth engulfed me. A soft bed was so nice but I couldn't enjoy it. Then I drifted off into unconsciousness.**

**********

**When I awoke the next morning the sun was hidden beneath a cover of grey clouds. But the weather matched my mood perfectly. The events of the night before all came back to me. I got up, for I was still fully dressed, and dragged myself downstairs. "Good morning dearie! What a skipper morning!" Mz. Fallon was standing by the stove, making pancakes. On the table, real maple syrup and brown sugar and butter we're all laid out, real nice. I have to admit, I found her cheerful English accent a comfort. We sat down to eat. Later on, while we we're still eating, Will came downstairs. I cleared my place then I went back to my house. The cops swarmed it. They we're mostly downstairs. A girl cop ran up to me and asked to talk with me and William. She took us to 'Chuckey Cheese' for some reason. She let William loose and she sat there, asking me questions. Light, easy stuff. Like, was my aunt nice to me, did we ever fight. That kind of stuff. The something sunk in. why weren't we in a real office, with other cops around?? Finally I asked her.**

**"Well, ya see, my 'big boss' doesn't believe that I'm capable to question a real suspect so I decided to ask you guys a few questions. Maybe if I discover a real big clue I'll get in. It's just a dumb hope that I have. But then, they walked in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Shock**

As I watched them walk in I felt a jolt of shock ripple through me. They looked a bit like the strangers that had been watching me yesterday. The strangers we're paler than white sand, with dark sunglasses hiding their eyes. They we're clothed completely in black, which is what caught my eye, for they we're dressed like my Auntie's killer. There were 3 men, whose pearl colored skin was a bit ashy and dusty looking, seemed to be under some serious protection from the others. A light breeze blew my long reddish-brown hair around my face. All of a sudden, the middle one looked up sharply. He nudged the other one, and the man on the right looked rather bored. He did not seem excited at all, unlike his counterparts. I started to move away, but when I turned to go back the way that I had came, five of those creepers had surrounded me. The one who had alerted them stood up and walked over to me. At first, I thought, what are these guys security? But they had no badges on. Fear started to slowly creep up into my heart, making it hammer. Some weirdo instinct to me to run like there's no tomorrow, but my scientist mom's curiosity kept me from running.

"Hello beautiful," Purred the creeper softly. His voice made me think of silk, flowing gently down my arms.

"Um…Um…hiiii……" My parents always said not to talk to strangers. What would they say now?

"I am Aro, my brother Caicus," He indicated towards the other 'excitable' man. "And my brother Marcus." He gestured towards the bored one. I nodded like an idiot.

"We would like to know the location of your father, young one. It is of great urgency that we speak to him." Interrupted Caicus (or was it Marcus? Nope, definitely Caicus)

"Um…Ok…I th-th-think th-h-hat their at h-h-home, s-s-sir" I stammered out nervously.

"Oh don't be so frightened child!" Laughed the nicer one, Aro. But my instincts we're screaming at me to run for my life. Suddenly, my ADHD kicked into overdrive. I noticed that most people would say, 'I don't bite' or 'I won't hurt you' or something along those lines. But these weirdo's made no such promise. It kinda scared me. He suddenly snapped his fingers. A massive, intimidating man appeared.

"Yes master. How may I be of service to you?" He looked almost scared of Aro, even though he towered over him.

"Felix, go get the car. We will assist Ms. Stewart to her home." The giant Felix bowed respectively before leaving. Again the fear. Suddenly, I randomly blacked out. Down I went, spiraling into the pit of unconsciousness. Then, a huge BOOM sounded. I could faintly hear screams of terror as another bomb was set off. BOOM BOOM BOOM one right after the other. Terror was thick in the crowd of surging people trying to escape. I was being picked up, and a different silky voice said "Let's book it while we still can!" and off we went. The wind blew through my curly locks, and boy were we ever going fast! The doors opened and out we went, I had already came-to but I was faking. KABOOOOOM!!! The loudest explosion yet caused more chaos. Aro sighed. "I love watching bomb chaos. Oh well, business first…" He trailed off. A car door opened and I was on plush leather seats. Everything about them screamed unbelievably expensive! Dude, they even _felt_ pricey!!! The motor started. I could hear people yelling at us, and I realized that we we're _driving on the sidewalk!_ I heard a drawling, bored sounding voice ask why we we're driving where people were walking, and the answer was rather sharp, then the sharp speaker asked if he would care to drive instead. I had never heard Marcus's voice but I was betting something good that the questioning person was him. The sharp speaker was most likely Caicus. The over-priced vehicle wheeled into my driveway. The car door opened and I 'groggily' 'came to' (*snort*not). I got out of the car. The dark overcast still had not lightened. Aro gave me one sharp nod that indicated to go inside.

"Hey mom……there's these men who want to see you…mom?" I walked around to the laundry room, where my mom had her ear plugs in and her music going full blast as she ironed and folded. I remember closing the front door behind me when suddenly, a tremendous crash rattled the windows and made my mother look up, startled. Then, the worst moment of my life happened.

*******


	3. And another one falls

**Chapter 3**

**And another one falls**

I could hear screaming in the distance. I watched as that monster Caicus ripped my wonderful mother to pieces. _Literally!_ I would be forever scarred. My mother told me that she had been a _vampire_ for over 300 years. She had met my father, who already had me. I was slowly registering shock. She wasn't actually my mother. My hands shook. Then Caicus finished the job, and right there, in the middle of my laundry room, he lit a fire and started _burning_ the pieces!!!! But I managed to grab a finger. Gross!! I dropped it after realizing what I had grabbed. I could feel tears streaming down my face as I watched her burn. My dad came running into the laundry room.

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD!!!WHAT'S GOING ON? ARO! GET OUTTA MY HOUSE! STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! IS THAT MY _WIFE?_ OHHH MY GOD IT IS!"My father knelt next to the flames, weeping tearless sobs. Wait, hold up, the love of his life is _burning and he's not even crying???_ Something was wrooooong here! Aro looked up and said to me

"What's wrong, angel face? Oh oh oh daddy's been keeping a biiiiiiiig secret from his precious girl…tsk tsk."

"Huh??? What's going on? Daddy?? What's he talking about? DADDY?" My father wasn't even listening. He was glaring hatefully at Caicus and Aro.

"You….You MONSTER!!" Screamed my father hatefully. He roused from his squatting position and into a crouch. He leapt, as lithely as a tiger, and attempted to pounce on Caicus. Then one of the massive men moved like lightning and he intercepted my dad's attack. My dad was thrown into the washing machines. I was about to get worried when I realized with a start that the machines had more damage than he did. Then I noticed a pretty little girl with a boy who was obviously her twin. She had rather skimpy protection and she wore a midnight black cape as well. Her eyes we're _crimson red!!!_ Startled, I looked away. There was a slightly tan vampire who looked Caribbean. He didn't look as cold and calculating as the rest. In a weird way it was comforting. As I stared hard at him he suddenly turned to stare at me, as though I was suddenly soooo interesting. Freaked out, I watched my father keep trying to fight.

"Aro, I must speak to you _immediately_. It is of great urgency." The Caribbean Man said.

"What is it Eleazar?" The man / monster named Aro asked, a bit impatient.

"The girl, lord. You must be warned of her abilities, should they be unleashed."

"And _how_, may I ask, could they be unleashed?"

"I cannot say in front of her. She is too intelligent."

I should probably be complimented by this but I was kinda irritated. I _needed_ to know how to unleash these "powers" of mine. Dang it, that dude wouldn't say anything more about it. Just then, a gang of freaking _gods_ burst in. There was a super-duper hot Barbie doll model, a big, and I mean _big_ man next to her whom was obviously her husband or boyfriend or something romantic was rather intimidating. There was a small-er blond boy, who had what looked like battle scars all over his face, but he was still hot. The small, black haired, pixie-like girl next to him suddenly had a blank, faraway expression on her face. Just then, she seemed to come back to earth and our eyes locked. Then a strange feeling came over my body. Then I found myself floating above the ground, totally spaced out. When I came back to, I knew that something was different.

"Crap! Master Aro, it is too late, she has absorbed her first power!" cried the man named Elaezar. So that's what I had felt. Sweet. Then I noticed a _gorgeous_ boy walking with them. Then Aro reached out and touched my palm, at the same time I absorbed _both at the same time_. Suddenly, voices of all sorts bombarded my mind, invading the silence or my head, which I now missed sorely. I found myself on the ground, in fetal position, holding my head in my hands. Then the god with the reddish hair was there, he told me to focus on one thing, besides the voices. So I focused on his handsome face. The volume of the noise lowered significantly and I stood unsteadily. Then the reddish hair guy left and spoke to a man whom I had yet to notice. He looked a bit like battle scar boy, with the blond hair and all. He was _very_ good looking. The pretty woman next to him had gentle, comforting look to her with soft caramel colored hair. She helped calm me a bit. Meanwhile, the two hotties we're into a seriously intense conversation. I focused on the blond dude and I could hear the silent conversation.

-Edward, my son, the girl needs your help. She has both yours and Aro's power. She is a good help to us.

"Yes Carlisle, but Aro wants her."

True, but not for her powers.

"Yes, I am well aware of that."

- I cannot allow her to be abused like he will! We MUST stop it.

"How?"

-That's where you come in.

"What can we do Carlisle?"

-Talk to him! Make him see sense!

"You can do that!"

-Fine! Let us speak to him immediately.

The men walked towards Aro, Caicus and Marcus with confidence. Abuse me? How? Then those stories about girls getting raped flashed through my mind. Then I sort of turned and focused on Aro, like I had done with Carlisle and the other guy. Then I was _in_ his mind! There's no feeling that I can describe to begin to tell about how it felt to see into his mind. But its true, Aro would only hurt me. But Felix had some more, shall we say, perverted, plans for me. And my body. Then I took an interest in the Caribbean man, Elaezar. He was searching for true love, his talent (which I now had) was sensing the others powers, how strong they are, and he can also tell if they are a threat. Pretty cool. Just then, I got a flash. He was walking on a paved road and he runs into a lovely woman named…. Named….Car…..m….Carmen! She is his soul mate. Then Aro, Caicus, Carlisle and the other guy, who's name is Edward, walked out. I looked over at Elaezar.

"Pssst! Pssst! Elaezar! Hey, Elaezar!" I whispered urgently.

He looked at me with a sidelong glance.

"*sigh* what?"

"I know who your true love will be!"

"And whom, may I ask, is that?"

"A beautiful Spanish woman named Carmen. You will meet her on a paved road, tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you, small one. I will try to return this wonderful favor." He smiled at me. I liked his warm smile. So I smiled back. When I turned around, Edward was staring intensely at us. It creeped me out so I continued to peek into the minds of others. That kept me occupied. But my heart still hurt for my dead parents. For biologically or not, they we're my parents!


	4. Prisioner

**Chapter 4 **

**Prisoner **

As Aro kept me prisoner in his castle in Volterra, I grew to hate him more and more each passing day. But one day, I felt strange. Like really strange. Then, while walking down the north-east corridor, I blacked out. It felt like I was spinning down an endless pit. Then I got unbearably hot, and then I was so cold I was positive that I had landed in the Artic. When I came to, I was in a padlocked room. With bars everywhere. My senses were so sharp that I could see the very grains of dirt on the floor. Intense. I slowly rose off the bed. Then I realized that I was _really_ a prisoner now. I walked over to the bars and grabbed one. It gave instantly, with no resistance. But the door was locked, so I just tried again, and the door handle came right out of the door, with the other side's handle still attached. The sole barrier to my freedom swung open, and I raced out to the hall. But where was I? White corridors, like a hospital. Or a nut ward. A sick feeling in my stomach squeezed my chest, like a tight, black belt. As I ran through hallway after hallway, like a rat in a maze, that stupid black belt kept getting tighter. Then a smooth voice, distinctly Aro's, came on through invisible speakers. But after actually looking for them, I found one using my advanced sight.

"Ah, my dearest Rebecca, or should I say, _Rose_…" His voice was smooth yet accusing. Rose? _Rose???_ What on earth? My name wasn't Rose! Rebecca! Not Rose! R-E-B-E-C-C-A! So not a flower!

"In case you we're wondering, that's your original birth name. Rebecca is your middle name. Neat fact, huh?" He chuckled darkly.

"Yes, yes, keep running. It's _so_ amusing. Like a rat in a maze. Actually, _exactly_ like a rat in a maze. You see, at the rate you're going, you will probably never get out. This time, your brute strength is a bit useless, don't you think? Hahahahahaaaa!" by then, I'd kinda decided that I didn't like him anymore.

"Why the change of heart, Aro? Scared that a 13 year old could take down your _entire_ fleet of freaks? And my strength isn't the only thing that improved. My wits, senses and common sense are a bit more advanced than yours. As soon as you admit how weak and pathetic you are, the sooner I'll prevail! It's only a matter of time. And I've got lots of it!" most of this was, as my big brother would say, Coq Talk, which is talk that makes you sound and seem bigger and tougher than you actually we're. But it wasn't lies. Just pointed out truth. I grew suddenly angry. I turned and smashed the wall, revealing a hidden corridor. 'Yes!' I thought. Then, a door with EXIT printed on it caught my eye. I burst it open, only to reveal Aro, Caicus, Marcus and the rest of the Volturi army sitting in an oval, with a slightly raised platform in front of them. Aro gave me a creepy smile.

"Well now. Not quite what I had in mind but that works too. Nice to see you…"

"Rebecca." I cut him off.

"Rose." He finished anyways. Frustration swept through me like a tidal wave.

"No, my name is Rebecca! Why do you insist on calling me Rose???? I WANT ANSWERS PEOPLE! AND I MEAN NOW!" My temper had snapped.

"Fine. But I don't know how you'll take it.

We found you alone in you room after we killed your parents. Before you freak, it was strictly for us and everyone like us to benefit. Your biological parents we're what we call 'myth slayers'. They have special venom that is the only thing that can kill us, other than the other thing, fire, and other 'mystical' creatures like us, such as true werewolves, shape shifters, you get it. We had a deliriously wrong theory about your kind. That when two myth slayers have a child the child is 'human' until they somehow Shift the child. Now we know it runs in your blood. I think it's a handy discovery. Now, you are a threat. So now, we kill you! But, I can see that you want to know why we killed people. It's a simple case of we are so sick of taking care of the world! Those stupid, pathetic excuses for Vampires run around and threaten to expose us. Now, the tables have turned!"


	5. Exposed chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Exposed **

My mouth dropped open at this as Aro grinned at me.

"You, my pretty, were and still are a threat to my world domination!" I noticed that the friendly Caribbean man was gone. Oddly, I felt a sense of loss, for whenever Aro had pulled me into the 'blue room', which was a pale blue room used for examining creatures that puzzle them, he was often there and was the one face that got me through those bad times. Now, I needed that face the most. Fear was so familiar to me now that I was used to it. But a new feeling over took me. I could hear the soft whistling of air movement as something or someone approached us, and fast. I had been living a sheltered life so far and now I was suddenly exposed to treachery and evil. Not very nice. At all! My instincts kicked into overload. I searched the room desperately for a way out, for the entry in which I came was suddenly blocked. "Hush sweetie, just give up, we're so much stronger than you. You don't stand a chance." Caicus's voice, velvety soft at first then harsh at the end, echoed in my mind.

_Give up,_

_Give in,_

_You are weaker than us_

_We will destroy you with no effort at all._

_Just give up_

So they didn't know about my transformation? Well they were about to find out because no, this time, I _was_ stronger. And this time, I _was_ going to fight!

*******

No matter what people say about battles, all they write about and all the movies they act out are not even close to the real thing. I had to kill or maim faces that had always been there, saving and protecting me. The betrayal that they were going to destroy me still stung like a thousand wasps but still, the show, or in this case, fight , must go on. Kick, punch, block, shove, break, duck, sonic boom. They all hurt people that I used to consider family. Now, they were a threat. Then Aro surrendered. They let me go. But Aro told me that they'd always come looking for me. I ran outside. A sexy black Porsche sat idling on the corner. The hot reddish brown haired guy I had seen before stepped out and called my name. His mind spoke clearly to me, telling me to come here, he wanted to help me. I knew you could lie in your thoughts, yet I found myself walking towards him. My advanced hearing picked up Aro's harsh command to get me. Crap. I was quickly running out of options, and from the looks of it, the black Porsche with the bloodsuckers was my only way out. I got into the black Porsche. The black haired pixie girl was riding shotgun while her creepy, scarred sort-of hot blond haired boyfriend sat next to me. I made a mental note to bite him really hard if he tried to screw around with my emotions with his weird freaks powers of his. Reddish brown haired guy chuckled quietly at that. Then my mind raced backwards, flashing scenes of past events. This lasted for about 10 minutes. I saw so many things. Then, the guy who had laughed randomly murmured "Interesting. So interesting. Alice, I think she does the opposite of you!" I searched everyone's mind and the freaky pretty girl thought _"what, she doesn't like shopping? What's the big whoop about that?"_ Shopping? What's shopping? Oh wait, I think it's the act of entering a shop or store and spending time purchasing items of your interest. Or was that some thing else? I don't know. Then a voice, very clear and pretty said "_Edward, Edward! You are needed in the yellow hummer! Carlisle says she might be venomous. Have you analyzed the extent of her Talent yet?" _It was odd how I could almost read it out of her mind as well. The reddish brown haired guy was named Edward. And Alice was the pixie like girl. Or so I gathered from 'Emmett's mind. What odd, old fashioned names. "_Yes they are. We are very old also. When we we're human the names we had we're common and very in style. I know you can read minds, but I cannot read yours to a certain extent, only the thoughts you want me to hear. You shall come live with us and learn to only hunt animals for blood. You will eventually go to school once you can blend in effectively. Is that alright with you? Just so you know, the creepy scarred blond boy is Jasper, his girlfriend who is Alice, she's the black haired girl, the pretty blond girl is Rosalie and her weird large boyfriend/husband is Emmett; Emmett is the one driving. The older male blond is Carlisle, the father of this odd, mixed up family and his lovely wife, Esme. I am Edward. My love, Bella, is currently awaiting me back in forks. Forks is a good place for us; they're isn't any sun or at least there is a bare minimum. We will perform several tests on you to find out what you can and cannot do. Now it shouldn't be long before we reach forks." _I took all this in considerably well, giving the circumstances. "Well now, my new little sister, are you hungry at all?" asked Emmett in his great booming voice.

"I, um…" I stammered. I didn't know what to say. Sure, I was a bit hungry, but I didn't want to delay them at all. "Em! Will you stop that? God you are such an _idiot_!"

" but you love me anyways babe." They were just kidding around, something which I had seen Jane and Alec do all the time. Then slowly, I drifted off into a dream-filled sleep of Aro, Marcus and Caicus's face all leering at me, ready to close in on me at any second.

When I awoke, I was laying in the most comfortable bed ever. A soft, light blanket covered my whole body. I was so very, very comfortable. Happy and content, I caught sent that I identified as Vampire. But these ones we're friendly *duh*. At the sent, my venom began to build up. I fought it down. I would not hurt them. I could not hurt them. I should not hurt them. Maybe, just maybe, I could be happy. But my instincts screamed at me to either run or attack them while I still could. I ignored them and fell into a light sleep.

****

Later that night, I awoke to the sounds of hushed whispering.

"The girl can help us. We must at least ask her." It was Edward's voice; at least I was pretty sure it was.

"She's just a child, my son; it would be a crime to bring her into all of this. I do not want that blood on my hands." Carlisle sounded resolute, but Edward persisted.

"She's strong, and willing to learn. We can teach her how to fight, so she won't get hurt."

"Edward, she is still just a child!"

"Father, she is not naïve. She knows that Aro wants her dead. If we don't teach her, who will? It's a win-win situation!"

"NO. I will not use her!"

"It's not using her! We teach her how to fight, and in return, she helps us take down the same man who killed her parents. I DON'T SEE HOW THIS DOESN'T BENEFIT HER!" Edward was starting to sound exasperated.

"We shall ask her, okay? That is my condition. You are not allowed to influence her AT ALL and neither shall I. Understood?" Carlisle sounded reluctant, but I could tell he knew Edward had a point.

"Alright. But let her sleep now. We shall ask her in the morning." With that, the house went back to the same eerie stillness it had before they had spoken.

I awoke the next morning, surprised that I had managed to fall asleep. I wondered briefly if I had simply dreamed that whole conversation. Rosalie made me breakfast, and she was cheery and happy. Jasper was silent. I wondered why. Then I realized that I wasn't the only one with high-tech hearing. I could hear Emmett on the stairs, despite his light footsteps. There was a thermos sitting on the counter. I wondered what it was, until I caught a whiff of blood. But it was animal blood. That was WEIRD. But then again, they were all really weird here. I could hear a soft thud, and then Edward leapt through the kitchen window. He pulled out a carton of eggs and asked me how I took my eggs. I felt humiliated. I had never had eggs before. He scrambled them, and then made bacon as well. I could still feel my face burning at my own ignorance. When he reached over to put the plate in front of me, I flinched back automatically. Whenever I was ignorant of something, Aro would strike me hard enough to draw blood from my head, then he would yell at me, telling me it was entirely my fault that I did not know what happened to the French commander Napoleon. Or whatever the subject was that he had decided to quiz me on. Edward, having seen this in my mind, hissed. Then he told the rest of them. I could see gentle Esme's eyes flash dangerously. She was furious. "That is child abuse!" she snarled, infuriated at Aro. That is when I saw the battle plan forming in Jasper's head. I knew that they intended to bring the Volturi down. Hard. And I, knowing the Volturi, knew that they would not succeed without someone working from the inside. But the catch was this: he randomly and routinely checks his 'followers' minds for deception or lies. And from what I had gathered, only Bella, who had the mind of a virtually impenetrable shield, would be able to even try. But she was a human! And a weak one at that. Insanity came in many forms, or so I've heard. But this, this was just screwed up. Then, a tremendous crash could be heard all throughout the house. And slowly, like a creeping fog, the smell of Volturi Vampires took over the house.


End file.
